Computer server systems in modern data centers are commonly mounted in specific configurations on server racks for which a number of computing modules, such as trays, chassis, sleds, etc., are positioned and stacked relative on top of each other within the server racks. Rack mounted systems allow for a vertical arrangement of the computing modules to use space efficiently. Generally, each computing module can be slid into and out of the server rack, and various cables such as input/output (IO) cables, network cables, power cables, etc., can connect to the computing modules at the front or rear of the rack. Each computing module can contain one or more computer servers or may hold one or more computer server components. For example computing modules can include modules for processing, storage, network controllers, disk drives, cable ports, power supplies, etc. A large number of cables can be coupled to the computing modules mounted on each server rack.